The present invention relates to an input device of electrostatic capacity type, which is usable as pointing device or the like.
Conventionally, for example, the following configuration is well known as an input device of electrostatic capacity type.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 357050/2000 discloses a configuration, in which a twist deformation section is operated to incline a movable electrode, thereby detecting changes in electrostatic capacity between the electrode and a plurality of opposed electrodes.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5481/1996 discloses a configuration, in which a moving electrode is moved above a transmitting electrode arranged centrally of a substrate and receiving electrodes arranged around the transmitting electrode in X and Y directions, whereby changes in areas facing the respective electrodes are detected as electrostatic capacities to measure magnitude and direction of an external force from outside.
With the above conventional input device, however, the electrodes must be opposed to each other vertically, which leads to an increase in thicknesswise dimension and a need of mechanical parts such as a twist deformation section and a moving electrode. Therefore, the number of parts is increased to involve complexity in configuration, workability in assembling is worsened, failure is easily caused, and cost becomes high.